Terry Meets Mewtwo
by Soulfirestory
Summary: Mewtwo is one of Giovanni's experiments and known as the most powerful pokemon in the world. Mewtwo's anger is out of control. Mewtwo swore to destroy the world but later learns that the relationship between pokemon and humans are more than what he knew.
1. Chapter 1

Terry Meets Mewtwo the Movie  
><span>

Disclaimer: This is the sequel and a short movie of the Terry Series. Sorry for the long time. I accidentally deleted my files and I have to regain all the information by reading my story again. I do not own pokemon. Enjoy! No flames please, I am just toying with my writing.

"Father! Where are you? Father?" little Red tapped the walls in the darkness in order to feel her way. She accidentally taps a button and falls in a secret passageway under the ground.

"Okay! I accidentally came here. There better be a way out." She mumbled to herself.

Ten steps later she entered a dimly lighted room. Red saw a pokemon strapped in metal gear. The metal gear has one name on it: Mewtwo. Red slowly approaches the pokemon. The pokemon's eyes glowed. Red jumped in fear.

"Who are you?" Red shook.

"Who am I? I don't know…What am I?...I don't' know…Who are you?" The pokemon spoke telepathically.

"You speak telepathically…Are you a psychic pokemon? I am Red."

"Red…I see…I sense it...the feeling of trapped in this prison. You and I share the same anger and hopelessness…."

"Stop reading my thoughts! I'll one day unite my family and eliminate this organization once and for all!"

"I will give you a chance to escape. Turn off the system and release me of this wretched gear. Then I'll blow up this place to create an escape route. You can escape with me…"

"Sorry father. I'll come back for you. I promise!" Red pulled the lever.

The area exploded and Mewtwo soared through the air. Red hid from the explosion. After Mewtwo flew the alarms went off. Red quickly got out of the wreckage and ran outside. Free at last!

_Years later…._

Terry yawns and jumps to his feet. This is start of a new day! Miguel and Maya are already up. Red is making breakfast.

A fearow flies by and drops an electronic card on top of Maya's head.

"Ahhhh! Oh no! My hair!"

"Relax sis, it's a card not poop," Miguel said. He opened up a card and the party gathered around it. A projection of Nurse Joy in a different uniform came out of the center of the card.

_Greetings. The greatest pokemon trainer has invited you to a party at Silvertongue Island. All invitees meet at the Goldclock dock and wait for a ship to get to the party…_

The projection disappeared.

"All right! The greatest pokemon trainer is meeting us: Terry, Miguel and Maya of Windmill Town! I'm going!"

"They must be very lazy to have fearows delivering messages like this," Miguel said.

"This is a great opportunity to learn but no name is stated. Sounds fishy—" Red was cut off by Maya.

"I'm going too!"

Red gave a sigh and raises her arms as in surrendering them, "It's hard being the older one."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Storm

"I have distributed the invites…master," The lady said monotonously

"You are dismissed."

The lady left. The psychic pokemon waved at the sky with his three fingers. Thunder clouds began to form. Rain, Wind and Thunder combined together to create severe weather.

_On the dock…_

"I'm surprised. The nurse joy in this city is missing," Maya said as she stared at the flyer on the wall.

"Doesn't matter. We got our pokemon in full tip top shape already," Terry said.

Five trainers stood at the dock to wait.

"Hey look we won't be going. There is a severe storm," Red pointed at the sky.

"Attention passengers! There will not be a ferry to Silvertongue Island due to a severe thunderstorm. I repeat: No ferry to Silvertongue island!" The speaker from above announced.

Many people protested.

"No way! What rotten luck!" Terry said.

"We can get there by using our pokemon," Maya said.

Terry summoned his sharpedo and Maya summoned her gyrados. They both rode on the pokemon in the storm.

"Hey! Come back here! Are you nuts!" Red yelled.

"You taught me, Red. One must be persistent to reach a dream. I am going to meet this trainer and learn all I can!"

"I'm following Terry!"

Miguel shrugged, "I feel left out. I don't have a water pokemon with me…."

Red decided to follow Terry and Maya. She summoned her dragonite, pulled Miguel's arm and rode on dragonite. Dragonite sped though the sky to follow Maya and Terry's trail.

The five trainers that waited followed them too by riding on their water pokemon.

"Come back here! Or else I'll place you under arrest!" Officer Jenny said but the five trainers and the party ignored her.

The storm waves were getting severe. Thunder descended from the skies but all trainers who rode on their pokemon were fearless. They marched the seas in valor.

Red and Miguel rode on the dragonite.

"Brainless little twerps! They better be safe if not they will be sorry!" Red yelled through the storm and grabbed her dragonite tightly as they flew.

Miguel gave no comment.

A strong wave hit and Terry disappeared from Red's view. Terry and his sharpedo swam underwater. Terry grabbed hold of his sharpedo and swam hard. The storm had him in and out of the water. Maya came with her gyrados and lends Terry a hand. Terry returned his sharpedo into the pokeball and joined Maya for the ride.

They finally arrived at Silvertongue Island. A lady awaits them there.

"You look familiar…Have I seen you before?" Maya asked.

"You have mistaken. I have been on this island my whole life to serve my master."

They lady took them through the stairs and then arrived at a huge door. The door opened. Inside the five trainers that they saw at Goldclock harbor sat together at a huge table at the center of the huge hall. Red and Miguel were already there. The door closes behind them.

"Everyone has made it. The storm was a test to see if you all have what it takes to meet my master."

"Yeah! I made it! That means I am going to be the greatest pokemon trainer in the world! Yeah! Yeah!" Terry cheered.

Maya clapped.

"Hmph! What a loud brat. You don't even have six pokemon yet! How are you invited in the first place anyway?" A guy trainer in red said.

"Why you—

"Hush. The master invites people of all levels who happened to be nearby," the lady said.

"I see. If a rookie like him can get in I want to see what's this greatest pokemon trainer is all about!"

"Release all your pokemon from your pokeballs please."

Everyone released his or her pokemon. The hall became noisy immediately by pokemon sounds. Everyone introduced each other including the one that picked on Terry.

"I rode on my Pidgeot to get here," said Brian, the one that picked on Terry. "Pretty neat huh?"

There is a girl trainer that rode on a dewgong, a muscular guy who rode on another gyrados, a dog and fox-type Pokemon Trainer who swam here with a vaporean and a flying type pokemon trainer who rode a fearow to get there.

The huge hall darkened. A beam of light glowed at the front of the huge hall. Something descends into the light.

"What's that?" Terry asked.

Everyone gazed. Red finds a familiar feeling.

The pokemon showed itself.

"You are about to meet the greatest pokemon master of all time and also the most powerful pokemon in the world: Mewtwo," the lady said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mewtwo's Wrath 

"Mewtwo," Red mouthed the familiar words. "I heard of that somewhere—

"There's no way a pokemon can be a pokemon master!" the man with a gyrados said.

The psychic pokemon spoke, "Silence human. I am the one who makes the rules." They lady spoke as the pokemon spoke as if the pokemon is controlling the lady.

"It's speaking to us telepathically," Maya said.

Mewtwo raised his three fingers. The trainer with the gyrados rose from the ground and went flying across the room. He falls into the spring. He swam out of the spring, all wet.

"I'll show you! Go Draquan! Hyperbeam!"

Huge power erupted from Gyrado's mouth. The beam of light blasted from his mouth to Mewtwo. Mewtwo did not move but deflected the attack and the gyrados suffered the beam instead.

"Draquan!" the trainer went to tend the gyrados' wounds.

"Child's play," the lady and Mewtwo spoke.

"You are no longer needed," in one motion Mewtwo stopped controlling the lady. The lady stumbled and Miguel caught her.

"Nurse Joy? Is that you?"

"I erased that tiny brain of yours of memories and then put a spell on you. Your skills are essential to my plans."

"How about a trainer versus trainer battle?" the guy in red, Brian said.

He moved quickly and landed a right kick. Before the kick can land on Mewtwo, in one swing of his hand, Brian was pushed backward in the air. Brian recovered when he landed on the ground. Brian tried again and before he reached Mewtwo, Mewtwo elevated Brian's body.

"Can't Move…" Brian winced and then was thrown backwards. He hit the metal doors and became unconscious.

"His power is immeasurable!" Maya said.

"Wait, Mewtwo! I know you! You're the pokemon I freed a long time ago...I am that little girl, remember?"

"Yes…I remember but you will not hinder my plans!"

"If ruling the world is your motive then I regret that I have freed you."

"Silence! The history of pokemon training is only an excuse to enslave pokemon and have them do your bidding."

Torch, Terry's Charmander stood forward and said something in pokemon language.

"_No! You are wrong! Pokemon and humans are friends!_

"You say humans are pokemon's friends?"

"_Yeah!"_

"Foolish little Charmander."

Mewtwo sent Charmander flying but Terry caught Charmander in time. Terry landed on his back. He put Torch down, stood up and said toughly, "Don't pick on Torch."

Red disappeared in a flash and landed a roundhouse kick. However, Mewtwo was able to form a barrier quickly. After the roundhouse kick, Red continues to assault Mewtwo. She turned three hundred sixty degrees around Mewtwo but Mewtwo caught Red in midair.

"You're fast, but I am faster," then Mewtwo throws Red across the giant hall. Miguel, Maya and Terry caught Red.

"Red, why are you so rash? It's not like you to challenge someone out of the blue."

"No, Miguel. Red is trying to sense Mewtwo's mind and feeling. Strong pokemon trainers are able to sense the opponent's mind and feeling through a duel," Terry said.

"You've changed, Red. I no longer sense the hopelessness inside you. You battle with confidence and ferocity."

Red wiped the dust off herself and stood up.

"I found what I wanted and it filled the empty void inside me. I don't know what happened but could you just tell us?"

_Flashback…_

"I was an experiment produced by a group of scientists. The scientists cared nothing about me. I was a clone of a pokemon named 'Mew.' Who am I and what am I? What do I exist for? What is my destiny? Is that all? Just an experiment? I got so angry that I blew up the lab. But then…Giovanni came…"

"Those scientists are rubbish. But. I am different. I value you as a fine partner…together we will dominate the world. You will learn your destiny and I will teach you how to focus your powers," Giovanni said.

Giovanni brought Mewtwo to Team Rocket Headquarters. Mewtwo wore a suit that focuses his powers. Giovanni began to use Mewtwo to do heinous deeds. Mewtwo was used to capture tons of pokemon at one time and was used to defeat trainers in a gym.

"But what is my destiny…what am I here for…" Mewtwo said to himself telepathically.

"Your destiny is to **obey **me. You are here as a slave to humans," Giovanni said.

Mewtwo went on a rampage but Giovanni pushed a button that traps Mewtwo in a prison.

"You will stay here until you agree to work with me," Giovanni left.

_Flashback ends…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Finale

"And then you came, Red and freed me."

"I regret I did."

"Your experience does not prove that humans are nasty creatures that use pokemon as slaves," Terry said.

"In human history there are wars with and without pokemon. It's true that some trainers use pokemon to do nasty things such as war, experiments and slavery but there are cops and the united nations to arrest these people, put them in prison and free the pokemon," Red said. "Giovanni is one of the infamous criminals but there are many pokemon trainers out there that treasure their pokemon."

"Defeat me and prove your theory."

"I'm ready! Let's beat the sense out of him right, Samurai?"

Terry said to his scyther. Scyther cheered.

"Let's go!" Terry said. Samurai and Terry teamed up to fight Mewtwo!

"That little rookie is out of his mind! He's too powerful!" Brian said.

Terry didn't go straight but ran zigzag, a human version of quick attack. Samurai and Terry ran past each other in zigzag performing a double quick attack.

"I underestimated that brat. He has a good combination with his pokemon," Brian said.

Terry does a jumping roundhouse kick but Mewtwo deflected it. Mewtwo held Terry telepathically while Samurai attacks. Samurai is pushed back and Terry was thrown at a high place. Terry lands on a bubble.

A strange cat-like pokemon appeared. The pokemon flew and chuckled in a friendly way. It popped the bubble and Terry fell on his behind.

"Ow," but Terry gazed at the cat-like pokemon.

A dark electrical sphere hits the pokemon but the pokemon dodges it. Terry looked and the source of the dark electrical sphere was Mewtwo. The pokemon still chuckled.

"Mew. I was a clone created from Mew. But I will prove that I am stronger. Stronger than the original."

"_Strength comes from the heart not by showing how powerful you are," _Mew spoke in pokemon language. Samurai translated.

"I'll defeat you to prove my existence and power!" Mewtwo spoke.

A battle starts between Mew and Mewtwo. Both pokemon held exactly the same powers. Their battle is a never ending tie.

"Red, what should we do?" Miguel asks.

"This question is debated over the years. The truth is pokemon **are **our equals but Mewtwo fails to see that. We educate them in ways of pokemon battling to celebrate our victory of Xenos. Some are educated to talk. They are saved when they are abandoned out in the wild." 

Mew talks to Terry. Samurai said, "Mew wants to team up with you to defeat Mewtwo."

"But we just met—

Mew quickly flew and teleported. Mewtwo does the same. Terry distracted Mewtwo while Mew attacks. Terry is always thrown far away but is always saved by Samurai's flying skills. Terry kept on going with his punches and kicks, but no use. Terry finally grabs hold of Mewtwo. Mew finally found Mewtwo's weak spot. In one second, Mewtwo is close to ripping Terry apart with his psychic powers while Terry holds him down but Mew throws a black sphere in time.

"Fool…Willing to sacrifice himself for a pokemon stranger," Mewtwo said.

Terry turns into stone.

"Terry, Terry? Terry!" Maya screamed and collapsed. Miguel caught her.

"No...I should've…he's far too young. It should have been me…" Red gasped.

Torch's eyes become watery. He approached Terry and scratched the emotionless stone's face. He kept on doing it but there is no use. All of Terry's pokemon cried. At the next moment all the pokemon around the hall cried as if understood what the battle is all about. The tears all traveled to where Terry turned into stone.

"I see. Not all trainers are bad…" Mewtwo said. All the clouds cleared up. The sun is coming out.

The tears have magical powers that turned Terry back to normal again. Terry lets go of Mewtwo and falls on his behind.

"Torch!"

Torch buried his head in Terry's chest. Samurai and the rest of Terry's pokemon gave Terry a hug.

The huge doors opened. All the trainers prepare to leave.

"Terry wait…"

Terry turned.

"I will follow you but if you ever follow the path of Giovanni, I will leave you. If you ever betray me, I will also leave you."

Terry extended his hand and gave Mewtwo a handshake, "Deal."


End file.
